


Darkest before Dawn

by Tedecanyella



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Getting Back Together, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Polyamory, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedecanyella/pseuds/Tedecanyella
Summary: "-¿Estabas esperando a que encontráramos a Buck para parar?-No. No sé. No tenía nada planeado, pero tú estás pillado, y eso lo sabíamos los dos.-¿Qué quiere decir, estoy pillado?-Quiere decir que porque no lleves anillo no significa que no tengas a tu marido en ese hospital y que no estés esperando a que los médicos encuentren la manera de devolvértelo."O, las aventuras poliamorosas de Steve, que aprende a comprometerse con las personas a las que quiere y, de paso, se contruye una vida propia.El fic arranca desde el final de CW, y NO hay spoilers paraInfinity Wars.





	Darkest before Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Primero de todo, por si alguien no la ha visto, sí hay spoilers para la escena post-créditos de _Black Panther_.
> 
> Y no hay spoilers para _Infinity Wars_ , pero esta es mi reacción a la película. La estaba viendo y lo que más me venía a la cabeza al ver a Steve, Sam y Natasha es que los tres merecen una vida mucho mejor, que quería cosas buenas para ellos. En especial para Steve, porque es un personaje con el que el mcu es especialmente cruel: lo ha sacrificado todo, lo ha perdido todo, una y otra vez, y cuando toma una decisión a nivel personal -ponerse de lado de Bucky-, tiene que pagarlo carísimo; no solo eso, sino que también tiene que ver como sus aliados lo pagan. Así pues, esto no es exactamente un fix-it pero... para mí sí lo es :p
> 
> La verdad es que escribí la primera escena de este fic hace un año, pero no supe cómo quería continuarlo. Después, en verano, vimos a bearded-Cap y blonde-Natasha y algunas escenas más... mmmm... _salieron_. Pero fue después de ver _Infinity Wars_ en el cine cuando tuve claro dónde tenía que ir este fic, y aquí está. La verdad es que le podría haber escrito como veinte-mil palabras más y el final no es exactamente un final, es más bien un "tenía que cortarlo en algún momento", pero lo sé, lo sé, _The Great Longing_! XD
> 
> En fin, espero que sea reconfortante leerlo para vosotr@s, como lo ha sido para mí escribirlo :) 
> 
> Título del fic de la canción _Into the Deep_ , de Galactic y Macy Gray.

Las noches son plácidas en Wakanda. A Steve le llega el cantar de los grillos del exterior y una brisa suave remueve las cortinas del balcón, suenan los pasos de pies descalzos sobre las baldosas de terracota de la terraza. 

Todas sus habitaciones dan a esa misma terraza, que desemboca en el jardín trasero del recinto que T’Challa les ha proporcionado como alojamiento, pero Steve reconoce las pisadas de inmediato.

Sam lleva un pantalón de algodón suelto, color azul marino, y una camiseta de manga corta blanca, y Steve le da al botón para apagar la tele sin quitarle la vista de encima, se pone en pie para atraerle hacia él, arrastrándole hacia el interior de la habitación por las caderas. 

Sam ríe, le pone las manos en los brazos para equilibrarse.

–¿Qué estabas viendo?

–Qué más da. ¿Has venido a ver la tele? 

La voz de Steve suena ronca de inmediato, apenas puede contener las manos, que arrastra por los costados de Sam. Han pasado semanas desde que sintió su piel contra él. La última vez fue en Nueva York. Antes de que se desatara el desastre; los acuerdos, Peggy, Bucky, Berlín. Siberia.

–Steve –dice Sam, y sigue sonriéndole pero le sujeta las manos con firmeza, se las aparta y se las deja en los costados.

Steve no sabe qué hacer con él mismo.

–He venido a pasar un rato contigo. A que me invites a una copa. A ver un documental en Netflix. No he venido a _esto_. 

Steve inhala con fuerza, luchando contra ese nudo en el pecho que últimamente no le deja respirar bien del todo.

Sam se sienta sobre la tela de lino naranja que cubre el sofá, y da un par de palmadas a su lado.

Ven un documental sobre la guerra en Siria, y Steve da vueltas a un vaso de whisky que no va a sentir.

–Nos decían que luchábamos por un mundo mejor. Yo mismo lo dije muchas veces –dice Steve, y por una vez no controla la amargura, se le escapa de dentro como un monstruo negro–. Pero sabía que era una mierda de consuelo, incluso entonces, incluso cuando me lo creía. 

–Uau –exclama Sam, y apaga la tele de inmediato, se tumba de lado en el sofá para estar de cara a él–. Hola, Bucky Barnes, no me había dado cuenta de que habías poseído el cuerpo de Steve.

Steve levanta las cejas en dirección a Sam.

–¿No te habías dado cuenta? Pensaba que por eso estabas cortando conmigo.

Sam exhala como si le hubiera golpeado, labios entreabiertos con incredulidad.

–No te me pongas capullo. Acordamos que lo haríamos hasta que dejara de funcionar. Pues ha dejado de funcionar para mí. 

Steve nunca quiso ocultarlo. Hubiera querido proclamarlo. ¿Pero qué se suponía que iban a decirles a los otros? _Eh, Sam y yo follamos a veces, como amigos_. Es una culpabilidad que le ha aguijoneado desde el primer día.

Puede que fuera el primer error de todos, convertirlo en algún tipo de secreto. 

–¿Estabas esperando a que encontráramos a Buck para parar?

–No. No sé. No tenía nada planeado, pero tú estás pillado, y eso lo sabíamos los dos.

–¿Qué quiere decir, estoy pillado?

–Quiere decir que porque no lleves anillo no significa que no tengas a tu marido en ese hospital y que no estés esperando a que los médicos encuentren la manera de devolvértelo. 

Steve baja la mirada a sus propias manos.

–Han pasado muchas cosas, Sam, no somos los mismos.

Sam ríe con amargura, y su mano en el hombro de Steve es demasiado cálida, demasiado familiar, y él siente un duelo prematuro por esa pérdida que es como un peso más sobre todos los otros.

–Sigue queriéndote, Steve. Le he visto. Os he visto.

No es lo que Steve quería decir, pero se lo calla y vuelve a encender la televisión.

*** 

Bucky fumaba apoyado contra una reja metálica, alambre de espino sobre sus cabezas, una torreta de vigilancia a unos pocos pasos, ahora abandonada. Amanecía.  
Steve se apoyó a su lado, hombro contra hombro, y se fueron pasando el cigarrillo, rozándose los dedos. Después de darle una última calada, la punta naranja brillando en la luz mortecina de la mañana gris, Bucky lo apagó bajo su bota y encendió otro. Les había tocado Camel en la última remesa de raciones. En casa Bucky casi siempre compraba Chesterfield o Lucky Strikes, pero no parecía importarle mucho el cambio. 

–Echo de menos tu pastel –dijo Steve, echando humo hacia el cielo.

–Ya, bueno. Después de tres semanas comiendo raciones de lata echo de menos incluso tu col hervida con patatas. 

–No, en serio. Daría mis calcetines por comer un trozo. El de vainilla. Ese era el mejor.

Cuando conseguían algo de azúcar, Buck se lo preparaba según la receta de Winnie. Sin huevos, sin leche, algo de harina y levadura y _voilà_ , Bucky hacía magia. 

–Lo que vas a comerte son tus palabras, Rogers, voy a conseguirte pastel aunque sea lo último que haga y vas a llegar a Londres con los pies llenos de ampollas.

–No quiero pastel, Buck. Quiero _tu_ pastel.

Y por fin, por fin, las comisuras de los labios de Bucky se alzaron y fue como si hubiera salido el sol en el cielo encapotado y triste de Austria.

***  
El verde de los ojos de Natasha es translúcido bajo la luz de la mañana que se filtra por entre las cortinas del piso franco en Estocolmo. Tiene el rostro manchado de suciedad y camina cojeando, y Steve la hace sentarse en la cama del dormitorio y arranca la tela del traje con las manos por la parte ya rota para ver la herida que le recorre la pantorrilla, profunda y fea. 

La respiración de Natasha es superficial mientras Steve aplica el desinfectante, y puede que necesite puntos de sutura pero lo mejor que puede hacer con el material que tienen es cerrar el corte con vendajes de mariposa. 

La mano de Natasha es fría sobre su mejilla, incluso a través de la barba.

–Siempre has tenido tendencia al dramatismo en la puesta en escena –le dice, en ese tono de complicidad que utilizan entre los dos para bromear cuando están demasiado agotados, al límite de las fuerzas físicas y, sobretodo, las mentales, cuando necesitan saber que el otro va a cogerles al vuelo si caen.

Quizás es la elección de las palabras, _dramatismo_ , un eco de cuando Peggy se rio de él en esa cama de la residencia y le hizo sentir más liviano, más como él mismo, o quizás es la forma en que desliza las puntas de los dedos firmes y curtidos por encima de su barba, acariciándole. Steve gira la cabeza y le deja un beso en la palma de la mano, y cuando alza los ojos hay sorpresa en la expresión de Natasha que está casi seguro que es genuina.

El traje de Natasha es de una sola pieza y de un material técnico que se le arrapa al cuerpo como una segunda piel, exactamente igual que algunos de los que Steve ha tenido, y sabe que lleva demasiado tiempo quitarlo entero. 

–¿Puedo? –pregunta, sujetando la parte que ya tiene abierta con las dos manos, y Natasha asiente, labios entreabiertos. 

Termina de rasgarlo hasta que la parte inferior no es más que girones sobre las tablas de madera del suelo, y arrastra las caderas de Natasha hasta él por encima de la cama. Los dedos de Natasha se enredan en su pelo, la medida perfecta para que pueda sujetarse a él.

–Steve… –exhala, ronca y grave, y cuando sus ojos se encuentran, las comisuras de sus labios se curvan hacia arriba. 

Steve se hunde entre los pliegues de su piel como un hombre que encuentra un oasis en el desierto, lamiendo sin ninguna delicadeza ni más propósito que sentir su sabor contra la lengua, su calor contra la nariz y los labios, apartando rizos cobrizos con los pulgares y deslizándose sobre ella, dentro de ella, hasta que Natasha le tiene agarrado del pelo con las dos manos y tiene la espalda arqueada y la cabeza echada atrás, empujando las caderas contra él. Cuando está lo suficiente desesperada y caliente, Steve afina más, besándola con precisión, sin darle tregua, y le hunde dos dedos dentro, acariciando, presionando con las puntas en su interior, solo para poder sentir cómo se contrae alrededor de ellos en oleadas, caliente y húmeda, el único lugar del mundo donde quiere estar en ese momento.

Natasha se deja caer sobre la cama con un suspiro profundo, pelo rubio platino desparramado tras ella, como un sueño del Hollywood dorado, y está sonriendo.

–Steve –dice, y suena asombrada, pero también algo más. Contenta.

Steve se levanta y cierra la puerta del baño con cuidado tras él, se arranca el traje de cualquier forma, correas y cremalleras, y se mete bajo el chorro de agua casi hirviendo de la ducha. Apoya un antebrazo en las baldosas y envuelve la mano alrededor de su pene para aliviarse, y oye perfectamente el clic de la puerta al abrirse y los pasos de los pies desnudos de Natasha sobre las baldosas, pero no se da la vuelta, no para. Natasha es perfectamente capaz de comprender que la puerta era un ruego de intimidad, y ella puede decidir ignorarlo pero él no tiene por qué ceder.

Natasha entra en el cubículo de la ducha, demasiado pequeño para los dos, todo su cuerpo desnudo presionado contra su costado, contra su brazo, y Steve tiene los ojos cerrados con testarudez pero se deja llevar cuando vuelve a ponerle la mano en la mejilla y le arrastra hacia abajo, la besa con la misma desesperación que antes, el agua corriendo entre los labios de los dos, y se corre con una contracción de los abdominales y un gemido que le suena malherido en sus propios oídos, como el de un animal.

No es la primera vez que se meten juntos en una cama, pero sí la primera que lo hacen sin ropa entre los dos. Natasha presiona la espalda contra su pecho, y Steve desliza la mano que tiene libre por su piel suave, le acaricia el pezón entre los dedos, le recorre el vientre, le pasa la mano por entre los muslos y la toca hasta que ella está agarrada a su nuca, con el cuello arqueado hacia atrás para poder dejarle besos en la mandíbula, en los labios. 

–Me gustaría estar dentro de ti, si tú también quieres –dice Steve, y Natasha ríe y le mira con ojos de pupilas dilatadas.

–¿Qué? –pregunta Steve.

–No sé cómo no imaginé que seguirías siendo tan _tú_ , incluso en la cama –dice, y le deja un beso tibio en el hombro–. Túmbate de espaldas.

–No tengo ningún condón –dice Steve, y Natasha le toma en su mano y se lo pone dentro poco a poco, bajando y subiendo, unos centímetros cada vez, hasta que está sentada sobre él y tiene las mejillas ruborizadas y los labios hinchados. 

Le pone el dedo índice sobre los labios, y Steve le deja un beso en la punta que la hace sonreír. Después le coge las manos y se las pone sobre sus propias caderas, se agarra a ellas, y Steve se deja cabalgar y se deja hacer, empujando solo para seguirle el ritmo, y le acaricia los pechos, se los recoge entre las dos manos y le pellizca los pezones y Natasha embiste con más fuerza, y después le aparta la mano para tocarla él mismo entre las piernas, círculos resbaladizos sobre su clítoris, y cuando la siente apretar a su alrededor él echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se corre dentro de ella.

–¿Qué pasa con Sam? –pregunta Natasha cuando sale del baño, con el pelo hecho un moño sobre la cabeza, vestida con un pantalón corto y una camiseta holgada.

Steve se ha limpiado con una toalla de mano húmeda y estaba a medio camino del sueño, tumbado sobre el estómago y abrazado a la almohada.

–Cree que Bucky y yo estamos casados –dice, voz ronca y adormilada. 

Siente el cuerpo lánguido, la entrepierna pesada, la cabeza espesa. Hay pocas cosas capaces de dejarle así hoy en día, con ese cuerpo que quema energía como una locomotora de vapor. El sexo. El sexo es de las pocas que lo consiguen aún, como hizo siempre.

Natasha parece fresca. La cama se hunde bajo su peso cuando se sube a ella, y se sienta de piernas cruzadas a su lado. Cuando le pasa los dedos por la espalda, hundiéndolos un poco en los puntos más tensos de los hombros, Steve gruñe, lleno de agradecimiento. Ha añorado que alguien le tocara. Tanto.

–Pero no funciona así, ¿no? –pregunta, dedos hábiles hundiéndose en cada contractura de sus músculos, y Steve niega contra la almohada.

–No. Pero si es como tiene que ser para Sam…

–Sam sabía dónde se metía, Steve –dice Natasha, y debajo de la neutralidad de su voz sabe que está siendo amable con él–. Sabía que no estás emocionalmente disponible. Hay otras cosas que siempre van delante para ti. Para nosotros.

Steve nunca ha tenido a nadie como Natasha antes, esa clase de amistad, de germanía, de solidaridad en el combate y fuera de él. Bucky fue lo más cercano, pero Bucky fue siempre tan pasional. Cree que Peggy le habría entendido. Si hubieran tenido tiempo.

–Sí. Siempre hay otras cosas que poner por delante.

***

Steve llevaba una semana entera yendo de la clase de arte al trabajo y del trabajo a alguna fiesta, algún pub, alguna casa de un amigo, uno de los locales donde sabía que encontraría lo que necesitaba, y sin dirigirle la palabra a Bucky.

La ironía era que Bucky no quería alistarse. Cuando leyeron la noticia de lo que había ocurrido en Pearl Harbor. Dijo que iban a reclutar a partir de entonces, que ya les llegaría su momento, si era lo que iba a tocarles, pero que alguien tenía que seguir con sus vidas, que de todas formas iban a ganar la guerra solo con toda la producción industrial americana que se destinaba al esfuerzo militar en Europa. Steve pensaba en las tropas de Hitler avanzando por Europa y en todas las vidas en el Pacífico y oía excusas de los labios de un cobarde, veía a Bucky como si su reflejo le llegara deformado por uno de esos espejos de la feria, alguien nuevo y feo a quien no reconocía. 

La ironía es que Bucky le obligó a entrenar con él en el gimnasio de boxeo que frecuentaba y le siguió a la oficina a regañadientes, enfadado con él, “me importa un carajo la guerra pero mira a ver si voy a quedarme sentado mientras tú te prestas voluntario para que te utilicen de carne de cañón”, le dijo, y era la razón equivocada para alistarse, pero era una razón, y a él le cogieron de inmediato, alto, fuerte, sano y joven, un hombre en la flor de la vida, y a Steve le rechazaron por un expediente médico que apenas se sostenía, porque hacía años que no era asmático y lo de la arritmia solo fueron un par de veces, y podía morir igual en la fábrica que en el campo de batalla si su corazón fallaba por el esfuerzo, y no creía que una columna vertebral un poco torcida le hubiera impedido nunca a nadie sujetar un rifle como Dios manda.

A Bucky le dieron una semana antes de tener que partir para el entrenamiento básico y Steve se la pasó esquivándole, bullendo de rabia contra él y contra el mundo, y simulando no ver los bordes rojos de sus ojos si por las mañanas coincidían en la cocina.

Faltaban pocos días para Navidad y Bucky partía un domingo por la mañana, y la noche del viernes, Steve llevaba tantas horas en una fiesta clandestina que la borrachera se le había pasado y dos tíos a los que no conocía de nada se pusieron a discutir sobre la guerra, porque todo el mundo discutía sobre eso por entonces, y ninguno de los dos sabía de lo que estaba hablando pero chillaban de todas formas, y Steve se sintió sobrio de golpe. Sobrio y aterrorizado, un miedo que no había sentido ninguna de las veces que se había alzado contra un grupo de tíos que le doblaban en tamaño, dispuestos a llamarle “marica” y a aplastarle bajo sus botas por no ser cómo ellos dictaban que un hombre tenía que ser.

Cuando volvió a casa, Bucky leía en el sofá, y no alzó la vista del libro, sino que siguió con los ojos clavados en él. Llevaba un jersey azul de lana sobre la camisa y tenía el pelo húmedo, los nudillos blancos. 

Steve se dejó caer ante él en el sofá, y le quitó el libro de las manos. Llovía, y Steve estaba empapado de la calle. Bucky habría estado en el baile cualquier otro viernes por la noche, mal tiempo o no, pero estaba en casa, mirándole y con ganas de protestar porque Steve iba a coger una pulmonía, y Steve dejó su libro sobre el suelo, le apartó el pelo de la frente, y le puso la mano sobre el vientre por debajo del jersey, por encima de la tela fina de la camisa.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Bucky, su estómago subiendo y bajando bajo su mano, mirándole con recelo en los ojos azules.

Steve podría haber dicho “lo siento”. Pero disculparse no iba a arreglar nada, ni desesperarse, ni llorar. Así que en su lugar dijo:

–Te prometo que encontraré la manera de llegar hasta ti.

Bucky frunció el ceño, le cogió la mano y se la apartó de encima con brusquedad, se alzó y se marchó a su habitación, pero sabía que Steve iba a seguirle, los dos lo sabían.

–Déjame en paz.

–No.

–No quiero discutir sobre esto, no cuando… –se interrumpió para pasarse el jersey por la cabeza, como si estuviera haciendo lo único que le parecía lógico en el momento, atenerse a la rutina, prepararse para la cama como si en el trabajo no le hubieran dado el sábado libre porque era el último antes de partir.

–Bucky –dijo Steve, con urgencia, y no esperaba la violencia con que Bucky se tumbó hacia él, no esperaba que le acorralara contra la pared, aprovechándose de su envergadura y de la más de media cabeza que le sacaba, porque la cuestión era que Bucky era mucho más grande que él, pero ninguno de los dos era muy consciente de la diferencia de tamaños entre ellos. La cuestión era que todo el mundo pensaba en Steve como alguien escuálido y delicado menos él mismo, y menos Bucky, que nunca le trató como si fuera a romperse o como si valiera menos que nadie. 

Bucky no era violento. Nunca lo fue, ni cuando peleaban. Lo hacía de una manera práctica, nunca se ensañaba como otros de los chicos. Bucky no utilizaba sus músculos como amenaza, ni en el ring, donde Steve le había visto pelear, todo fuerza y gracia y un sentido de la deportividad que se ganaba el respeto de sus adversarios más que su gancho de derecha que, por cierto, se había forjado una cierta reputación en el barrio.

Pero esa noche Bucky le dejó entrever toda esa potencia que se guardaba dentro, una furia que nunca salía a flote, todo el daño potencial que podía hacer con sus bíceps bien definidos y su cuerpo bien formado, piernas separadas, muslos gruesos como troncos anclándole, y un fuego en los ojos que Steve no creía que hubiera visto antes.

–No vamos a hacer esto ahora –dijo, voz determinada, puños a los lados–. Me da igual irme a esa guerra antes de tiempo y me da igual que quieras decirte a ti mismo que soy un cobarde porque sabes igual que yo que no lo soy, sabes por qué quería quedarme. Y ahora no tienes derecho, Steve, no tienes derecho a hacerme esto cuando voy a irme en dos días. No puedo hacer esto ahora y esperar que me marche. Y tengo que marcharme.

En algún punto, la ira se había torcido, y las palabras de Bucky sonaban como una súplica, había desesperación en esos ojos claros que habían hecho perder el buen criterio a más de una chica en Brooklyn, y Steve asintió.

–De acuerdo, Buck.

Bucky se deshinchó, la curva de sus hombros desnudos relajándose, y siguió desvistiéndose, pero la tensión en la habitación se había marchado y solo quedaba la humedad de la lluvia colándose por el yeso de las paredes y por las baldosas del suelo, metiéndose en la tela de sus sábanas finas y dentro de sus huesos.

–Ven aquí, anda –dijo Bucky, una vez estuvo dentro de la cama, aún sin apagar la lamparilla, y Steve se dio cuenta de que había pasado todo ese rato apoyado contra la pared, pensando.

Se deshizo de la ropa empapada y fue a su habitación a buscar su pijama, antes de meterse bajo las mantas de Bucky y suspirar cuando su brazo cálido cayó sobre su cintura. Estiró el brazo para apagar la luz.

–Sé que no eres un cobarde –susurró en la penumbra, mucho rato después, cansado de escuchar la respiración de Bucky mientras los dos simulaban dormir–. Es solo que no quería que llegara el día en que fueras a un lugar al que no pudiera seguirte.

Bucky le cogió la mano en la oscuridad.

–Soy yo el que se ha pasado la vida siguiéndote a ti, Steve –dijo Bucky, sin amargura y sin emoción, como si recitara un hecho bien conocido. 

Steve se dio la vuelta en la cama para mirarle bajo las luces de la calle que se colaban por la ventana. 

–No. No, Buck. Te lo he dicho, que encontraré la manera, cómo sea…

–No –dijo Bucky, tajante–. No. Yo voy por ti, Steve. Voy en tu lugar. Y tú vas a esperarme aquí, y cuando vuelva, si aún quieres, si todo esto no era un arranque de culpabilidad o lo que sea, entonces…

–No lo es, Buck…

– _Entonces_ lo hablaremos.

Steve le habría besado, en ese momento, impulsado por un deseo verdadero e intenso y no por la urgencia de hacer algún tipo de declaración, y sabía, en el fondo, tenía la certeza de que Bucky no le rechazaría, no una segunda vez. Pero se lo estaba pidiendo, explícitamente, que esperara, y Steve le habría dado cualquier cosa, en ese momento, todo lo que estuviera en su mano. 

Se arrebujó contra él, rostro escondido en su pecho, y Bucky le abrazó con fuerza, enterrando la nariz en su pelo, y si se dio cuenta de que Steve no había prometido nada, nunca lo dijo.

***

Sam toma un chupito del vodka que han sacado del congelador y Natasha toma otro y Steve apura el suyo, y es el único de los tres que no está borracho pero no está seguro de que Sam lo sepa. 

Natasha camina con la espalda recta cuando retira la primera tanda de galletas de mantequilla del horno. Demasiado recta, barbilla alta, puentes de los pies arqueados y peso del cuerpo apoyado en las puntas, y Steve lo está viendo venir, cuando junta los tobillos y sus dedos apuntan en direcciones distintas, atrapa la bandeja de galletas cuando Natasha baja en un plié, y después despega en una cabriola, una vuelta, dos, tres, y habría aterrizado con gracia pero deja que Sam la atrape entre sus brazos con un “uuuuf”, riendo los dos, dejándose caer en el suelo mientras suena soul de fondo y Steve deposita las galletas con cuidado sobre la mesilla baja de café, junto al vodka y sus tres vasos. 

Natasha y Sam susurran en el suelo entre risas absurdas y Steve se sirve otra bebida, se apoya hacia atrás y la toma a sorbos, imaginando que la quemazón bajándole por la garganta va a hacerle algún efecto. Casi hay unos segundos en que siente ese mareo leve que añora tanto, pero no le llega a los músculos, no le suelta el cuerpo.

Las voces de Sam y Natasha son un murmullo y el beso que comparten es tierno y corto, labios contra labios, y Steve podría retirarse en silencio pero elige hacerle cosquillas en el costado a Sam con los dedos desnudos de los pies.

Sam se retuerce y, sin apartar la mano que tiene sobre la cintura de Natasha, atrapa el pie de Steve con la otra, y le da un tirón fuerte, inesperado, que le hace resbalar por el sofá, y Natasha, incluso ebria, es rápida de reflejos, lo suficiente para atraparle de la camisa y tirar de él para plantarle un beso en los labios. Steve no se resiste, pero tampoco deja que vaya a más. Cierra los ojos, y los mantiene un momento de esa forma, incluso cuando Natasha se aparta con suavidad. Siente el movimiento de Sam incluso sin verle, la forma en que el aire se desplaza a su alrededor, y casi lo está esperando, cuando le besa.

Le es imposible no responder. Está medio tumbado en el sofá, las piernas en el suelo y el cuerpo arqueado hacia adelante en una postura incómoda, a punto de perder el equilibrio, y hay un momento en que piensa en dejarse caer, en dar media vuelta con el cuerpo y sentir el cuerpo entero de Sam debajo del suyo, hacer que abra las piernas para él para ponerse en medio de ellas, deslizarse las manos por debajo de la camiseta, alargar una mano para ponerla en el muslo de Natasha. Pero la lengua de Sam se desliza entre sus labios, moviéndose contra la suya, sonidos de respiraciones y movimientos familiares y bien coordinados, todo el cuerpo de Steve respondiendo a su proximidad, y Sam sabe a vodka y Steve no puede hacerle eso; no borracho, no cuando se estaría aprovechando de que el alcohol le está nublando el juicio con el que decidió que él y Steve tenían que parar.

Es físicamente doloroso, apartarse, pero se obliga, sujetando a Sam por el hombro para poner distancia entre ellos. 

Sam parpadea y le mira, vacilando, ceño fruncido, pero desvía la mirada y carraspea y Steve no se queda ni cuando Natasha susurra su nombre. Se incorpora y cierra la puerta con suavidad tras él.

***

–…es una pesadilla, me he convertido en ti –dijo Bucky, el perfume elegante de Peggy aún flotando entre los dos en medio de la neblina de humo y el olor a sudor y cerveza del pub, y el pelo sucio y lacio le caía en la frente y llevaba la camisa del uniforme desabrochada bajo la chaqueta y si miraba a Steve, lo hacía con recelo en los ojos, ni rastro de la fe ciega con la que le había reconocido en la fábrica de Schmidt.

Pero le había reconocido. Había dicho su nombre. 

–Quizás tenga alguna amiga –replicó Steve, y Bucky puso una mueca, como si hubiera dolido tanto como Steve había pretendido, y apuró la cerveza.

Esa noche Bucky se marchó del pub con una morena bajita de caderas anchas y hombros estrechos que cabía tan bien como cualquiera de sus otras chicas bajo el ala de su brazo –casi tan bien como Steve había cabido antes.

Hubo un par de burdeles, en Francia y en Italia. Bucky era el primero en subir a las habitaciones y el último en bajar, y Steve bebía whisky o cerveza y dejaba pasar las horas. Hubo bares y pueblos y ciudades, y hubo muchas noches ocultos en el bosque, Bucky fumando, con las sienes sudadas y los ojos un poco perdidos, con un temblor que creía que Steve no había notado en los dedos y ojos esquivos, como si así escondiera el reproche en ellos. 

–Sí, Capitán –respondía siempre a sus órdenes, y Steve oía la sorna y el recelo como nadie más, porque no estaban allí, en su voz, estaban en todo ese respeto que nunca antes le había demostrado, en la muralla de formalidad que interponía entre los dos cuando había otra gente cerca y estaban en cómo le pasaba los cigarrillos sin ni tocarle los dedos y en cómo nunca, nunca, nunca le llamaba por su nombre.

Hubo una cama compartida, en la granja de un miembro de la Resistencia francesa.

Bucky se perdió por la ventana, cañería abajo, en cuanto cayó la noche, y volvió a subir media hora después, cinturón suelto en las presillas del pantalón y camisa desabrochada. Steve se preguntó cuál de las dos hijas había sido, apostó por la menor, nariz pecosa y pelo rojizo, mirada despierta.

Bucky olía a sexo y a sudor, cuando se puso dentro de la cama, hundiendo su mitad del colchón nudoso de lana. Steve deslizó la mano por debajo de su camiseta de algodón, aplanó la palma sobre la piel de su estómago, y sintió el temblor de Bucky inhalando.

–No –siseó, y Steve apartó la mano, se tumbó sobre su espalda en la oscuridad.

–Podría ser yo, aún, si tú quisieras –dijo, y Bucky resopló, casi una risa, cruel, agotada.

–¿Sí? ¿Eso es lo que te queda para ofrecerme? Un revolcón a escondidas de vez en cuando. Cuánta generosidad, Capitán. ¿O es que la culpabilidad sigue carcomiéndote?

–No –respondió Steve, tranquilo–.No me siento culpable, Buck, no de esto.

–Ni deberías –suspiro Bucky, abandonando la confrontación, retirándose, escapándosele de entre los dedos de nuevo–. ¿De verdad quieres?

–Siempre, Buck –susurró Steve, porque Dugan y Morita estaban en la habitación del lado y las paredes eran finas–. Sigo siendo yo. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Bucky no respondió. Pero le apartó el flequillo de la frente y, con un suspiro, dijo:

–De acuerdo, Steve. De acuerdo.

Steve le ayudo a subirse sobre él, manos en sus caderas huesudas, y rodeó sus muslos con las piernas, le borró el sabor a otros besos de la boca con su lengua y sus labios. Quería convencerle con todo su cuerpo, de que no se follara a otras personas si había la más mínima posibilidad de que aún le quisiera a él. De que se lo follara cada noche si era lo que iba a ayudarle a dormir unas horas seguidas. Que se lo follara por todas las razones y ninguna en absoluto.

Se fueron desnudando el uno al otro, manos deslizándose bajo la ropa, recorriendo sus cuerpos, familiares y tan cambiados al mismo tiempo, y cuando Bucky cayó sobre él, toda su piel en contacto, suspiró contra su oído y Steve alzó más las piernas, dejando que se deslizara entre sus nalgas.

–Hazlo –dijo–. Házmelo, Buck.

Steve no dejó de besarle en ningún momento, mientras entre los dos hacían lo que podían con lo que quedaba de un bote de vaselina del botiquín, ni cuando Bucky se incorporó sobre las rodillas y Steve cruzó los tobillos en su espalda. Bucky presionó dentro de él, poco a poco, incendiándole por dentro, toda la piel erizada y caliente, y cuando empezó a moverse dentro de él y los ojos se le cerraron y se agarró a la nuca de Steve, frente apoyada en su hombro, Steve siguió besándole la sien, le mejilla, le alzó la cabeza para besarle la curva de la mandíbula, el cuello, el hombro, y Bucky le sujetaba con una mano debajo de la nalga y se movía dentro de él al mismo ritmo de los gemidos que ahogaba contra Steve.

Bucky buscó a tientas entre los dos, y fue él quien suspiró “oh, oh, Steve,” cuando envolvió la mano alrededor de su pene por primera vez, cuando le hizo correrse aún estando dentro de él, llenándole, caliente y perfecto.

Se acariciaron mucho rato más, besándose a intervalos, hablando en susurros como habían hecho mil veces en Brooklyn. 

–¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Bucky de madrugada, una mezcla entre resignación y esperanza en esos ojos en los que ya por entonces se adivinaba el principio de un vacío contra el que Bucky parecía luchar constantemente.

Steve entrelazó sus dedos sobre el colchón.

–Ahora nada. Ahora seguimos como siempre, Buck. Tú y yo. 

Bucky esbozó una sonrisa lánguida y si el beso que le dio a Steve fue algún tipo de promesa, no pudo cumplirla.

***

Las bombas caen a su alrededor y hay gritos, hay suciedad, hay miedo y hay gente corriendo por todas partes y la pierna de Steve está partida por tres sitios por lo mínimo, parte de la tibia saliendo por fuera de la carne, sangre y músculos abiertos, una herida pulsante y fea, y Steve está enroscado sobre sí mismo tras la camioneta caída de lado en que Natasha les ha parapetado. Natasha respira con fuerza y tiene esa mirada vacía de cuando está aterrorizada.

–Tú misión es encontrar y neutralizar a su líder, no mantenerme a mí a salvo –dice Steve, dientes apretados, y Natasha es demasiado profesional para discutírselo, aunque se haya detenido para pasarle el brazo por encima de los hombros y medio arrastrarlo a cubierto.

La ve marcharse en medio del campo de batalla que una sub–organización paramilitar con afiliación a –¡sorpresa!– Hydra y armas que claramente no proceden del planeta tierra ha montado en pleno centro de El Cairo, y Steve toma aire y se obliga a mirar a su propia pierna y a poner las manos encima, pero le tiemblan tanto que no tiene ningún tipo de precisión.

Cuando Sam aterriza a su lado, no ha conseguido mover el hueso ni un solo milímetro.

–Necesito poder seguir luchando –le dice a Sam, que le mira con los ojos desorbitados, gafas subidas a la frente.

–¿Estás de puta coña? –le grita, medio histérico, escalando hacia estarlo del todo–. Esa pierna necesita cirugía, Steve, no puedo hacerle un vendado para que corras, tendríamos que estar yendo a un hospital…

–Echa un vistazo a tu alrededor y vuelve a decirme que me vaya a un hospital –le reta Steve, sujetando la mirada fiera en esos ojos oscuros en los que ha aprendido a confiar en los tres últimos años, en los que confió desde el primer día, en realidad, y sabe que ha ganado porque todos los rasgos de Sam se desmontan, se contraen en un rictus de dolor que refleja el suyo propio.

Sam vuelve con un kit de primeros auxilios que Steve no se molesta ni en preguntar de dónde ha sacado, porque hace rato que han dejado atrás sus medios de transporte y sus propias provisiones, y le hace recostar la espalda contra una de las ruedas de la camioneta y le obliga a extender la pierna hacia él con manos gentiles y firmes en las que Steve se deposita sin dudarlo.

–Apuesto a que echas de menos las drogas de Stark ahora –dice, por hablar, y Steve ríe y después grita, y grita, uñas arañando la tierra y abriendo la carne de las palmas de las manos, como cuando estuvo en la máquina de Howard, hasta que se acuerda de rechinar los dientes como hizo en el peor tramo de los Vita-Rayos, y Sam se enjuaga el sudor de la frente y para cuando termina la respiración de Steve es desbocada y se siente lívido. Sam le acerca una botella de agua a los labios y Steve la bebe entera, tibia y con regusto a plástico, y aún siente los labios secos y la pierna no ha dejado de doler ni un poco, pero en menos de media hora va a poder apoyar el pie en el suelo. Es lo único importante.

Sam le aparta el pelo empapado de la frente, mirándole con preocupación, y Steve cierra el puño en la tela mugrienta de su traje y le atrae hacia abajo, hacia él, y le besa con dureza y con un punto de desesperación y Sam sabe a sangre y sudor y a la batalla y es como un oasis en medio del infierno, Sam le tiene, Sam le devuelve el beso sin reservas y es su casa, en medio de un mundo hostil que sigue necesitándole, que siempre va a necesitar a alguien, Sam le tiene.

–Te quiero –dice, entre besos, atropellado y borracho de dolor y de adrenalina, tenso como un cable de alta tensión y agotado, porque su cuerpo puede seguir, puede que eternamente, pero él no–. Te quiero, Sam, joder, te quiero, te quiero tanto…

Las lágrimas que han empezado a caer mientras Sam trabajaba en su pierna siguen rodando abajo, hacia el polvo del suelo, hacia sus labios y sus barbillas, y Steve está riendo y Sam también, porque es demasiado, todo, es demasiado.

–Cásate conmigo –dice Steve, y Sam se aparta de él, ceño fruncido, y niega con la cabeza, y a su alrededor hay gritos y explosiones, siempre los hay, y Steve sigue contando víctimas a las que no están ayudando y necesita que Sam lo haga por él.

–Ve –dice, empujándole–. Yo te cubro. Ve.

Sam le da un último beso.

–No creas que no vamos a hablar de esto, Steve.

Suena a un motivo para salir vivo de la batalla.

***

–No, Tony. No.

Tony acaricia el borde brillante del escudo, pasa la mano por encima de la superficie lisa y perfecta como si acariciara una mascota a la que le tiene un afecto especial, y después la retira, la enrosca en un puño para hundirla en el bolsillo de su traje, gris claro, hecho a medida. Hay una cierta sobriedad en él, ese día. Una simple camisa bajo la americana, cuello desabrochado, nada de gafas de sol ni de gemelos dorados o con incrustaciones de diamantes, solo botones negros. Lleva una alianza en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

–Felicidades –dice Steve, al notarlo, y Tony alza la mano entre los dos, intenta poner una sonrisa falsa y cínica pero la verdadera se le escapa por los bordes, por el brillo de sus ojos oscuros.

–Gracias –asiente Tony–. Estoy intentando compaginar lo de la protección internacional con tener una vida propia. Y sienta bastante bien. Deberías probarlo.

Steve no mira el escudo. No le hace falta mirarlo para recordar todo lo que ha visto. Porque ha visto cosas. Muchas cosas. Demasiadas. Hay días en que despierta y se revuelve en la cama reviviéndolas y preguntándose al mismo tiempo dónde se están reproduciendo en ese mismo instante, dónde alguien está intentando imponerse por la fuerza a otros, dónde alguien más pequeño en tamaño, más pacífico, con el corazón más grande, está intentando proteger a quien lo necesita de la brutalidad y la maldad que siempre intentan imponerse y dónde hace falta alguien que tenga el poder para hacerlos retroceder, aunque sea momentáneamente, aunque sea para dar un respiro a quienes creen en la gente y en cosas mejores, en el respeto, en el amor. En un amor que él profesa pero que no puede cultivar, que nunca ha tenido tiempo para dar incondicionalmente.

–Pero me devuelves el escudo. Porque alguien tiene que llevarlo –dice Steve, con pesadumbre, y de entre todos los días que habría podido encontrar la réplica perfecta para hacer callar a Tony, habría deseado que no fuera ese. 

***

Las motas de polvo flotan en el halo de luz que ilumina la cocina de la casa en Bed-Stuy. La vegetación ha crecido descontrolada en el patio trasero, pero hay un limonero cargado de limones amarillos y gordos en el centro, y las paredes están desconchadas pero los suelos de parquet solo necesitan un buen pulido para volver a estar como nuevos.

Steve y Sam beben café apoyados en la encimera, hombro contra hombro. Steve deja su taza tras él en el fregadero, sin ni mirar, y hunde la nariz en el cuello de Sam, le deja un beso allí, cubriéndole la cintura con un brazo, mano alrededor de su cadera.

–Lo dije en serio –susurra contra él.

Han pasado apenas unas semanas, pero la justicia es efectiva y rápida cuando Los Vengadores vuelven a ser necesarios, cuando unos tíos actuando de manera independiente allí donde ellos creen conveniente no ofrecen suficientes garantías a cierta gente sentada tras despachos que tienen que rendir cuentas a otra gente sentada tras otros despachos.   
Steve ha negociado fuerte su restauración de la ciudadanía americana con derechos plenos. Sigue en plenas negociaciones. No sabe si debería haberse hecho ilusiones, pero recibió un ingreso de pagas atrasadas como compensación, después de más de ocho años despierto, justo _ahora_ , y Sam y Natasha se ocuparon de que no lo diera a organizaciones no gubernamentales. O, no _toda_ la suma, como mínimo.

Allí está, con una casa demasiado grande para él y un temblor dentro que no se traslada a sus gestos, a la seguridad de sus manos cuando toca a Sam.

–Mierda, Steve, ahora mismo solo quiero decirte que sí y follar contigo –dice Sam, ojos cerrados, riéndose un poco de él mismo, de los dos–. Pero no quiero un gran gesto. No quiero un anillo. Solo… quiero saber que esto es algo importante en tu vida. Que no vas a marcharte mañana por esa puerta con la intención de dejarte matar.

–No puedes pedirme eso –susurra Steve contra él, y Sam ríe, amargo.

–Claro que no puedo. 

–Pero me tienes. El resto de mí. No me hagas elegir entre tú y mi trabajo, Sam.

Sam se aparta con suavidad de él, y Steve deja caer la mano, cierra el puño a su lado. Sam le mira con serenidad en los ojos oscuros, tan guapo como el día que Steve le conoció, igual de magnético, de atractivo, con su barba bien cuidada y el pelo corto, vestido con una camisa de color claro. 

–Tiraste tu escudo por Barnes. Literalmente –dice Sam, en un susurro, y no es una acusación, es una constatación llena de tristeza. 

Steve asiente con una sonrisa leve en los labios. Aún no se ha afeitado la barba. Puede que sea solo una ilusión, pero le gusta pensar que es otro Steve Rogers que el que se levantaba cada día antes que el sol para hacerse la cama como en el ejército, correr y volver a casa para afeitarse, ducharse y vestirse, ir al trabajo. 

El escudo está en el armario de debajo de las escaleras. Aún no lo ha sacado de la funda.

–O sea, que todo esto sigue siendo por Buck –dice Steve, y hay un brillo de enfado que traspasa los ojos de Sam. Bien.

–Puede –admite–. Puede que al principio no me importara, pero… las cosas cambian.

–Exacto –replica Steve, y tiene que contenerse para no volver a tocarle–. Las cosas. Y las personas. Las personas cambian.

–No quiero que cambies.

–Te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien –insiste Steve–. Lo hice mal con Bucky. Y contigo. Déjame hacerlo bien esta vez. Por favor.

Sam se cubre los ojos con la palma de la mano, cabeza inclinada atrás, el solo como un halo alrededor.

–Eres… _demasiado_ , Steve.

–Lo sé –dice Steve con suavidad, porque era demasiado incluso cuando estaba contenido en apenas cincuenta quilos de piel, hueso y rabia. Puede que lo fuera incluso más entonces. Bucky fue un santo con él. Y Sam. Sam lo es ahora.

Sam baja la mano, le mira con una media sonrisa que Steve conoce, que le hace bombear la sangre con más fuerza.

–Nah, no lo eres. Eso ha sido una puñalada. No he hecho más que lanzarte puñaladas desde que he llegado, porque estoy celoso de que quieras a otro tío y porque sé que voy a ser yo el que tenga que encontrar tu cadáver, y no puedo. 

–Sí puedes. Si hace falta, vas a poder. Pero… No _quiero_ que ocurra. Es lo más que puedo ofrecer.

Sam asiente, y Steve no está seguro de si le vale, de si es ni remotamente suficiente. Lo es todo para él. No hay mucho de su propia vida que sea suyo para ofrecer. No puede decirle a Sam la verdad. _Eres mi razón para no querer que me maten_. No es algo con lo que hacer cargar a otra persona.

–Sigo sin necesitar un anillo, pero quiero que sepas que agradezco la intención –dice Sam, encoge los hombros, un gesto sutil–. Y ahora, ¿podemos empezar con el sexo de reconciliación de una vez? Porque no estoy por encima de admitir que he estado tentado de saltarme toda la conversación e ir directo a la cama…

–No te lo habría reprochado –replica Steve, permitiéndose sonreír, permitiéndose dar un paso hacia Sam y pasarle las manos por los costados–. Aunque me hubieras dejado ir hasta Manhattan para comprarte el anillo después…

–No vuelvas a hablar del anillo de las narices o al final voy a decir que sí…

–Es el plan –murmura Steve, permitiéndose mostrar todos los dientes esa vez cuando sonríe, y entonces él y Sam se besan, cálido y familiar, exactamente como volver a una casa que hace mucho que Steve no tiene.

No hay cama, en realidad. Solo el saco de dormir que Steve ha estado utilizando las últimas noches, instalado en la habitación principal, la de la primera planta. La casa es demasiado grande cuando está solo pero, con Sam allí, deja de parecer vacía, adquiere el alma que le falta. 

Steve tumba a Sam con cuidado en el suelo y se acarician con manos seguras que recuerdan el cuerpo el uno del otro. Steve se instala entre sus piernas, se lo hace con la boca hasta que Sam deja caer las rodillas a los lados, hasta que alza las caderas y se corre con un gruñido largo, y Steve ha añorado su sabor, su olor, Steve ha añorado tantísimo la intimidad con él.

–Venga, hazlo, sé que quieres follarme –dice Sam unos segundos después, jadeando, tumbado boca arriba y con el antebrazo cubriéndole los ojos, y Steve ríe, de él mismo más que de otra cosa.

–No voy a decirte que no se me haya pasado por la cabeza.

Nunca han tenido una preferencia clara al respecto. El sexo entre él y Sam siempre ha sido algo fluido; muchas veces se piden lo que les apetece, y otras solo necesitaban estar cerca, tocarse y desahogarse juntos. Pero la mayoría de veces es divertido, es cómodo, es un respiro, es fantástico.

Por un momento, mientras está buscando un bote de lubricante dentro de su mochila, a Steve le pasa por la cabeza lo distinto que fue siempre con Buck. Y después aparta el pensamiento, para luego. No es momento para comparaciones, cuando está a punto de hacérselo a Sam.

Se besan mucho, mientras follan, y es genial, otro cuerpo, el de Sam, moviéndose bajo el suyo, sudando y resbalando con él, todos sus músculos moviéndose, su piel brillante y oscura suya para recorrerla con las manos y la boca. 

Pasa mucho rato tumbado sobre Sam cuando terminan. Todo el que le deja Sam, hasta que le aparta de encima de él con un gruñido, y Steve rueda sobre sí mismo, riendo, y los dos miran como las luces se mueven en el techo con el vaivén de las ramas del limonero.

–Va a haber segunda ronda, ¿no? –pregunta Sam, e intenta sonar resignado pero Steve sabe que se muere tanto de ganas como él mismo.

–Hay una cómoda en el pasillo que tengo ganas de tirar. He pensado que podrías inclinarme sobre ella y ver si la rompemos.

–Ni se te ocurra romperla. Me gusta la cómoda –dice Sam, y después, exactamente en el mismo tono de voz–. No quería sacar toda la artillería pesada hoy, pero ya que estamos…

–Nat –dice Steve con un suspiro, doblando un brazo para apoyar la cabeza sobre él y estirando el otro para que Sam pueda utilizar su hombro como almohada. Sam acepta la oferta de buen grado. Su peso le hace sentir bien.

–Sí... Nat –asiente Sam, y hay un silencio que no es tenso, ni expectante, que pasa, hasta que Sam sigue hablando–. Si te digo la verdad, si hubiera sabido antes que tenía esa posibilidad…

–Yo lo sabía –admite Steve–. No quería complicar aún más las cosas.

Sam ríe, una carcajada seca.

–Claro que sí –dice para él mismo, moviendo la cabeza de forma que le hace cosquillas con el pelo–. ¿Crees de verdad que complicaría las cosas? Si… Bueno. Le hiciéramos saber que la puerta sigue abierta. Si es que es el caso para ti. Y si ella quiere, por supuesto.

Steve se alza sobre el codo para mirar a los ojos de Sam, y hay un brillo en ellos que le hace sentirse optimista, creer en el futuro. 

Elige las palabras con cuidado, por miedo a romperlo antes de darle tiempo a ser algo:

–Creo que valdría la pena intentarlo.

***

El sol de Wakanda le da en los ojos a Bucky, le hace entrecerrarlos y resalta las arruguitas que los rodean, las líneas alrededor de sus labios. Está guapo, con el pelo largo lleno de reflejos de pasar tiempo al aire libre, con la barba de días y con esa ropa a cuadros cruzada sobre el pecho. Está viejo, también. Tan cambiado de ese crío que Steve ve tras los párpados cuando cierra los ojos a veces, gorra del uniforme torcida y la suavidad de la juventud redondeándole la barbilla. No le quedaba nada de redondez cuando volvió a encontrarle en plena guerra, solo ángulos afilados y veneno en los ojos.

Hay paz en los ojos de Bucky ahora, mientras observa a los niños jugar con una sonrisa que no está exactamente en sus labios, más bien en toda su expresión. Es algo que Steve no se cansaría nunca de ver. Pero nunca antes ha estado tan lejos de él, ni cuando pasaban los días lanzándose pullas, peleándose sin pelear, porque seguía habiendo una tensión sin resolver entre ellos. 

Ahora, Bucky se ve tan… desprendido. De todo. (De él.)

–El gobierno va a aceptar un informe de los médicos que te han tratado en Wakanda sobre tu estabilidad mental actual, y sobre todos los métodos de control que se ejercieron sobre ti mientras fuiste prisionero de guerra –dice Steve, forzando neutralidad junto con las palabras, y Bucky asiente, se mira la mano, extendida sobre su propia rodilla. 

Le llaman “lobo blanco”, pero Steve no le veía tan bronceado desde el verano de 1944. Le sienta bien, el color en la piel curtida.

–Supongo que tengo que darte las gracias, una vez más –asiente Bucky–. No deberías haber hecho todo esto por un antiguo amigo, un tiro en la cabeza habría sido un acto de piedad cuando me encontraste.

–Buck…

–Pero gracias –termina Bucky con contundencia, alzando los ojos hacia él, y le está desnudando hasta las raíces de su propio ser como nunca lo hizo antes, y se pregunta si se estuvo conteniendo todos esos años, se da cuenta de que sí, por supuesto, porque Bucky siempre vio dentro de él–. Gracias, Steve. Por haber luchado por mí. No sabía que… Podía tener esto. Que había algo más.

Steve asiente, pero sabe dónde va la conversación antes de que Bucky lo diga.

–Hay trabajos que puedo hacer aquí, pero no es lo importante, es sobre todo… Puedo pagar a esta gente con protección, lo mismo que ellos me han dado a mí. Si me aceptan. Tengo amigos aquí, Steve.

–Los tienes en casa –replica Steve, con un nudo en la garganta que contrasta con la serenidad de Bucky–. Me tienes a mí en casa.

–Ya no es mi casa. Pero sí es la tuya. Vuelve con Sam, te quiere de verdad, tienes algo bueno con él, lo sé. Tú y yo vamos a tenernos siempre el uno al otro, Steve. Por muy lejos que estemos. Sabes que me tienes.

Steve alza los ojos hacia los contornos violeta de las nubes y los mira con obstinación hasta que la luz le ciega y no le deja ver más que manchas blancas que bloquean el resto del mundo.

***

El whisky de Stark sigue bajándole por la garganta perfecto, con un ligero tono ahumado que le recuerda a los cigarrillos que Bucky fumaba constantemente durante la guerra pero que no le deja la aspereza pegada al paladar, sino un sabor aromático en la boca del que añora la flojera de los músculos que lo habría acompañado si hubiera podido probar un licor tan exquisito cuando aún podía apreciarlo como es debido, cabeza y cuerpo ligeros como si fuera a salir flotando.

Podría ayudarle, un poco de coraje líquido, en esos momentos.

Tony bebe de su vaso, y los dos contemplan la puesta de sol más allá de los edificios de Manhattan en ese ático donde pasaron horas juntos, todos los Vengadores. 

No hablan mucho, pero es bueno, estar sentados lado a lado.

–Me alegro de la resolución judicial, me alegro –dice Tony, palabras poco naturales en sus labios, ojos oscuros fijos en el horizonte–. Pero no me pidas que sea magnánimo, que finja llevarme bien con tu novio…

–Sam es mi novio –replica Steve, sonriéndole al culo de whisky en su vaso, y Stark agita una mano entre los dos.

–Tu otro novio. 

–No voy a pedírtelo –dice Steve, antes de apurar su bebida de un trago, y después se ponen a hablar de trabajo y, a la hora de la verdad, ninguno de los dos tiene nada más que añadir al tema.

***

El brazo de Bucky es hermoso, oscuro y lleno de filigranas, y tan brutal como el de Hydra, puede que más.

Siguen las pistas de una mafia en la que Hydra aún tiene tentáculos puestos, y las calles de Kiev son oscuras de noche, se mueven entre ellas como sombras. No saben qué esperar, pero cuando llegan a la localización, un almacén en un complejo industrial, hay más de treinta chicas encerradas en jaulas dentro de camiones y un pequeño ejército vigilando los laboratorios que se extienden bajo tierra, que parecen no terminar nunca. 

–A las nueve –susurra la voz de Bucky en su oído, y Steve se agacha y una ráfaga de balas pasa volando por encima de él. 

Bucky abate varios de los atacantes que Steve no había ni visto venir, y Sam y Natasha se mueven por las plataformas de arriba mientras ellos descienden y descienden por el vientre de la bestia. 

Algunos experimentos han tenido éxito, es el problema, y Steve y Bucky terminan en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con tres chicas con poderes que exceden tanto su fuerza como sus talentos mientras la otra mitad de su equipo, Sam y Nat, les cubren del avance de los guardias e intentan llevar a cabo su propia misión: extraer tanta información como sea posible.

Es una de las misiones que llevan a cabo clandestinamente, con el soporte completamente extraoficial de Tony, que se vuelve paranoico por momentos, que está asustado e intenta controlarlo absolutamente todo.

“Tienes que volver a confiar en mí, Tony”, le dijo Steve en ese ático, y Tony sirvió más whisky, “Nunca he dejado de confiar en ti”.

Steve y Bucky se ven superados pero juntos son tan imparables como lo fueron siempre en un callejón contra el doble de chicos de ellos que les sacaban varios años de edad y centímetros de altura.

Bucky se agacha y Steve rueda por encima de él, utilizando su escudo para derribar a dos de las chicas y las piernas para la tercera, y Bucky se da la vuelta y lo remata con tiros que no apuntan a ningún punto vital de sus cuerpos, y al final consiguen atarlas en un rincón y se dejan caer en el suelo, sin perderlas de vista. 

Steve tiene por lo menos un hombro dislocado, varias heridas y quemaduras de diversos grados, y Bucky no parece estar mucho mejor que él, tirado a su lado, hombro contra hombro, un fusil apoyado en el regazo y apuntando a las chicas que les miran con un odio en los ojos que Steve espera que sea parte de lo que les corre en las venas, de lo que Hydra puso allí, algo que puedan salvar.

–Eh, Stevie –dice Bucky, ronco, jadeando, y Steve sabe que es incluso cínico pensarlo, pero joder, no quiere que esa misión termine nunca.

–Dime, Buck.

–Nos hacemos viejos, joder –replica Bucky, antes de escupir en el suelo, y Steve se permite dejar caer la cabeza contra el armario metálico tras él y exhalar una risa, porque es Buck a su lado, porque se siente más a salvo allí que en ninguna otra parte.

***

Hay fotos de Wakanda colgadas en la pared de la cocina. 

Les llegan en el correo con una cierta asiduidad, y fue idea de Sam, en realidad. Steve estaba poniendo una en el último cajón de la cómoda de las narices, que no solo no tiraron sino que terminaron por bajar al comedor, y Sam se paró a su lado, se sentó de piernas cruzadas a su lado.

–¿Puedo verlas? –pidió, y Steve le tendió el sobre donde las guardaba y Sam las fue mirando una por una: paisajes, gente de la cual Bucky va escribiendo los nombres detrás con una letra desconocida que no tiene nada que ver con la cursiva redondeada de sus días de estudiantes.

–Son bonitas –declaró al final–. No se merecen estar en el fondo de un cajón, Steve.

Y Steve empapeló la pared de la cocina casi como un desafío, una declaración de intenciones. Hay una foto de Bucky, sonriendo contra la luz del sol, mirando a los lejos, que puso en el centro, como el corazón de todas ellas.

Sam bajó con pijama a la cocina un domingo, nariz enterrada en su móvil, y no se dio cuenta hasta que iba por el segundo café.

–Sí, eso quería decir. No hay nada que me haga más ilusión que el careto de Barnes mirándome por las mañanas –gruñó, y después alzó la mirada hacia Steve y debió de ver algo en su expresión, en cómo había cruzado los brazos ante el pecho, porque todos sus rasgos se suavizaron–. Sé que le echas de menos. Me alegro de que tengas las fotos, Steve. Y es tu casa, puedes ponerlas donde quieras.

–También es tu casa –replicó Steve, porque es verdad, porque ese edificio no era una casa hasta que Sam puso los pies en él.

–Sí, y digo que aquí están genial –terminó por decir, y Steve le besó lleno de agradecimiento y alivio y terminaron subiendo de nuevo a la cama.

Han pasado un par de meses y Natasha llegó el día anterior por la noche, cargada con una mochila de tela negra al hombro, una sonrisa en los labios y aspecto de no haber visto una cama o una ducha en días.

Tienen una habitación para ella al fondo del pasillo, cerca de la suya pero no lo suficiente para hacerlo parecer algún tipo de imposición, de expectativa. Una habitación en la que solo entra ella, con los muebles que los tres fueron a comprar a un IKEA una tarde y que ella escogió.

Ha dormido hasta las dos del mediodía, y ha bajado al piso de abajo vestida con unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes, porque están a principios de julio y el verano se ha instalado definitivamente en la ciudad. Han visto la tele varias horas, y ahora Sam está fuera preparando la barbacoa y Steve está preparando una ensalada en la cocina, y mientras Natasha bebe una de las botellas de IPA artesanal de Sam y observa las fotos con una sonrisa en los labios. Steve espera comentarios, preguntas, pero Natasha no dice nada.  
Ni ella ni Sam dicen nada hasta que la noche les ha caído encima y han tenido que encender varias luces en el patio, además de unas cuantas velas encima de la mesa, y siguen charlando y comiendo, escuchando algo de _soul_ suave que Sam ha puesto en su móvil. 

Natasha está sentada en el regazo de Sam, que tiene una mano en su cintura y parece relajado, a gusto, con un brillo en la mirada que la cerveza y las expectativas para la noche han puesto allí, y Natasha le está pasando las yemas de los dedos por el pelo corto.

–Sam y yo creemos que deberías tomarte unas vacaciones, Steve –dice, y Steve ríe, hasta que se da cuenta de que no es una broma, que los dos le están mirando con seriedad.

–Vacaciones –replica, con sequedad–. Vale. ¿Dónde vamos?

Natasha y Sam intercambian una mirada llena de complicidad, y Steve no lo esperaba, encontrar tanta felicidad en tenerles a los dos, en saber que se tienen, en compartir lo que tienen entre los tres.

–Te vas tú solo –interviene Sam, encogiéndose de hombros–. A pasar un poco de tiempo con tu chico en Wakanda.

–Sam, ya lo hablamos. No voy a decir que no tenga ganas de ver a Buck, pero no de esa forma. 

Sam aprieta un poco la mano que tiene en la cintura de Natasha, se inclina hacia adelante para extender la mano por encima de la mesa, y Steve se la toma de inmediato.

–Dime que vas a volver a casa. A nosotros. Es todo lo que necesito oír –pide Sam, mirándole con seriedad.

Steve aprieta un poco más con cuidado de no dañarle los dedos a Sam, y se esfuerza en controlar su respiración, en no delatar nada.

–Te hice una promesa –insiste, y Sam sonríe.

–Para ser una persona que se gana la vida enseñándose a la gente a comunicarse, no creo que tuviera un comportamiento ejemplar contigo, Steve –dice, con una media sonrisa–. No quería que tuvieras que elegir.

–No quiero estropear lo que tenemos.

–Nah. Solo… vuelve. Yo voy a estar aquí, sufriendo y haciendo el amor con esta mujer, por si te parece poca cosa.

Natasha le mira con los ojos entornados pero, lejos de mostrar ninguna clase de disgusto, se inclina para darle un beso en los labios que le espesa la sangre a Steve.

–Ve a por Bucky, Steve. Yo cuido de Sam –dice Natasha, guiñándole un ojo, y Sam se encoge de hombros.

–A mí no me mires, si crees que voy a discutir con ese trato, lo llevas claro.

Steve se pone a recoger la mesa porque tiene algo atorado en la garganta y no quiere ponerse en evidencia, y Natasha y Sam siguen charlando y bromeando y besándose y le dejan esa pequeña intimidad. 

Después, cuando Steve está seguro de que no va a echar a llorar en medio del sexo, porque incluso él tiene unos límites, les arrastra dentro, a su propio campo de juego, donde las palabras no tienen tanta importancia y puede hablar con su cuerpo.

***

Bucky va vestido con una túnica cruzada sobre el cuerpo y suelta en las piernas, de color azul marino, junto con unas gafas de sol tipo aviador que se sube a la cabeza cuando el jet de Steve aterriza en el claro, haciéndole volar el pelo al aire.

Steve está bajando por la rampa cuando Bucky está terminando de recogerse el pelo en un moño detrás de la cabeza con el coletero de colores que llevaba en la muñeca. La parte izquierda de su torso, el sitio donde debería estar el brazo, está cubierta por una tela de colores marrones y naranjas, cálidos. 

Bucky perdió el brazo en la guerra y no tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo. Le dieron un arma en su lugar, implantada en su propio cuerpo. Pero Steve dio por sentado que iba a conservar el que Shuri hizo para él. Un nuevo comienzo.

Steve lleva una mochila a la espalda como todo equipaje, y Bucky le echa un vistazo de pies a cabeza, abre el brazo, el pecho entero, y Steve se deja caer contra él por inercia. Encaja allí. 

–Vamos –dice Bucky, con un movimiento de cabeza.

Caminan hasta el palacio, hasta la zona donde Steve, Natasha, Sam y Wanda se alojaron durante un tiempo, a intervalos intermitentes, cuando no estaban trabajando en alguna otra parte del mundo. 

–¿Vives aquí? –pregunta Steve, y Bucky niega con la cabeza, pero no ofrece nada más, solo abre la puerta y mantiene la mano extendida para Steve. 

El apartamento no ha cambiado demasiado. Aún es moderno y cálido al mismo tiempo, rodeado de vegetación extraordinaria como no la ha visto en ningún otro lugar, y Steve deja caer la mochila a sus pies, alza el rostro hacia el sol y toma aire, lo suelta poco a poco. 

_Vacaciones_ , dijeron Sam y Natasha. 

Steve piensa en descansar, a veces. En caer en una batalla. En no tener que volver a levantarse. Son cosas que se esfuerza en sacarse de la mente desde que se lo prometió a Sam. En su mente, se lo prometió. Pero a veces, tras el agotamiento inhumano al que somete su cuerpo, los pensamientos vuelven.

No se le ocurrió pensar en sol y aire libre, en cielos despejados, en dejar que Sam y Natasha y Tony y el resto, quizás, quizás le cubrieran las espaldas y cubrieran las necesidades de un mundo que no se detiene nunca durante un periodo de tiempo, aunque breve. 

No se le ocurrió dejar de ser el Capitán ni después de tirar el escudo. Solía decirse que el Capitán América y Steve Rogers eran personas distintas, cuando se enfundaba las mallas y hacía de mono danzante en los escenarios, pero hace mucho que no tiene ni idea de dónde acaba uno y empieza el otro.

Sin Peggy, si queda alguien en todo el mundo, el universo, capaz de diferenciarlo aún, es el hombre que espera con paciencia tras él, transmitiendo una calma a la que Steve no está acostumbrado.

–¿Por qué no vamos al mercado y preparamos cena? –pregunta Bucky. 

Es todo lo que pregunta. No por qué está allí, o cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse.

Es algo bueno, teniendo en cuenta que Steve no tiene respuesta para ninguna de las dos preguntas.

Cocinan escuchando música moderna que Bucky pone en un móvil al que Steve duda que alguien fuera de Wakanda tenga acceso. Bucky le enseña cómo preparar la salsa y corta verduras con precisión con una sola mano, y después se sientan y comen bebiendo cerveza mientras el sol se pone más allá del balcón.

No hablan mucho, pero cuando le hacen es fácil, es cómodo. 

Bucky le ayuda con los platos antes de marcharse a dónde sea que duerme él, y Steve cierra los ojos e inspira su olor cuando se dan las buenas noches con un abrazo.

Yace en la cama mucho rato, despierto, después de haber hablado con Sam y Nat, y añora sus cuerpos. 

Hace mucho que aprendió a dejar de añorar a Bucky. No pensó en él durante años. No podía, cuando tenía que seguir adelante. Pero ahora piensa en los rastros de su presencia en el apartamento, piensa en sus ojos y en sus labios, en sus comentarios mordaces durante la cena, en su mano, en su presencia enorme, y ese vacío dentro de él al que está tan acostumbrado que apenas lo nota ya se llena de una calidez que le acompaña a un sueño plácido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

***

Hay una cascada que cae de lo alto de las montañas por las que han estado subiendo toda la mañana, y Bucky le mira con una media sonrisa que solía significar “a que no te atreves a…” y solía terminar con rodillas peladas, narices sangrientas, madres enfadadas, y Steve y Bucky mirándose como si hubieran conquistado una cima. Justo como acaban de hacer, solo que la verdad raramente está a la altura de la imaginación de unos críos de ocho años con poco mundo y mucha miseria.

–A qué esperas, Barnes –le espeta Steve antes de deshacerse de la ropa, porque puede nadar con ella si es necesario pero no tiene ganas de que se le pegue al cuerpo, y salta una fracción de segundo antes que Bucky, que vuelve a llevar el brazo negro y poderoso que no refleja los rayos de sol.

El agua es fría y perfecta, y chapotean en ella, hundiéndose el uno al otro, tirándose de los tobillos, apoyándose en los hombros el uno del otro, disfrutándose con demasiada inocencia, para dos hombres que han estado el uno dentro del otro, que casi murieron a manos el uno del otro. 

Steve aún recuerda ese dolor de cuando despertó junto a Sam y se sintió destrozado y más vivo que en los últimos dos años, pero no en ese momento, no hasta que yacen el uno junto al otro sobre la hierba de la orilla, mirando el cielo despejado.

Bucky tiene el cuerpo cubierto de gotas de agua, piel blanca bajo el sol, músculos relajados, cabeza echada atrás y los ojos cerrados. El cuerpo de un hombre lleno de cicatrices, cansado pero no rendido. Su sexo descansa allí, sobre la curva de su muslo, una parte más de él, y es el hecho de que le deje verle así, de que no se inhiba ante él, de que no tenga la más mínima intención de empezar nada con él, lo que le conmueve y le llena de un deseo inapropiado, fuera de lugar, de cubrirle con la mano, bajársela hasta los testículos, sentir su peso y su calor. Decirle que esas partes aún tienen importancia para él. Que todas la tienen.

Bucky entreabre los ojos y le sonríe, y es imposible no devolverle el gesto.

–¿Aún dibujas? –pregunta, voz suave, de entre todas las cosas que Steve no esperaba.

–No –admite–. O, casi no. Solo… Tonterías. Nada serio.

–Eras muy bueno –dice Bucky, y no es nada nuevo, se lo dijo cien y mil veces, inclinado sobre su silla en su antiguo apartamento, hojeando todos sus cuadernos con una fascinación que a Steve le llenaba el pecho de orgullo, pero no sabía que volvería a oírlo, que quería volver a oírlo–. Haz el favor de terminar la universidad, ¿vale? Joder, sigo cabreado contigo por haberlo dejado, para qué coño crees que te enviaba el dinero.

Es una conversación antigua que no tiene lugar bajo el sol de un país medio legendario en África. Mira a Bucky con incredulidad.

–Di hasta el último penique a tu madre, Buck. Como tenía que ser.

Bucky le mira con esa seriedad mortífera con la que Steve le ha visto intimidar a otros. Las entrañas aún se le retuercen de miedo cuando recuerda sus ojos vacíos, extraviados, pero las malas miradas solo le hacen nacer euforia en el pecho, porque son todo Bucky, mal humor antes del café, exasperación ante la cabezonería de Steve.

–Pues esta vez te la pagas tú –responde–. Ahora mismo, por no tener, no tengo ni calzoncillos a mi nombre. La mayoría de días ni los llevo.

Es _eso_ , lo que le provoca la risa a Steve, incontenible, trágica, por como de fuerte le asalta. Se dobla sobre sí mismo y se sujeta el estómago, riendo contra el suelo, “sin nada debajo, en serio”, y Bucky le cubre la mitad del rostro que no tiene oculta en la hierba con la palma cálida de la mano y le deja un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza, indulgente. Condescendiente, incluso.

Comen de vuelta al recinto de palacio, un plato que Bucky insiste en comprar en un puesto de la calle, especiado, hecho con cordero y verduras, y es bueno. Steve se chupa los dedos cuando termina, y Bucky le limpia la barbilla con un pulgar rápido, ceño fruncido.

Cuando llegan, los dos tienen el puente de la nariz quemado del sol, las mejillas, los hombros, los antebrazos. Sienta bien, el recuerdo del calor en la piel. Bucky le acompaña hasta su apartamento, le detiene en medio de la sala poniéndole las manos sobre las caderas, carne y hueso y vibranium. Le mira a los ojos, sin dejarle lugar donde esconderse:

–Aún quieres –susurra, tragando saliva, casi con tristeza, y Steve se sujeta a sus antebrazos, le acaricia la piel con los pulgares.

–Siempre –admite, aunque suena a traición en sus labios–. Tú no estabas, Buck. No quedaba nadie. Y Sam…

Bucky asiente. 

–Lo sé. A la que te pierdo de vista dos segundos has encontrado alguien nuevo de quien enamorarte. Es una desgracia, Steve.

Bucky está sonriendo, lleno de ternura, y Steve aspira aire, echa los ojos al techo.

–Eh, eh, está bien, Stevie, está bien –susurra Bucky, atrayéndole hacia sí, hasta que están pecho contra pecho y Steve puede hundir la nariz en su camiseta–. No me queda nada que ofrecer. No tengo promesas por hacer. Nada. Soy un fantasma. 

–No, Buck, no –replica Steve con contundencia, dedos hundiéndose en los músculos fuertes de su espalda–. Tenías razón tú, soy yo el que nunca ha tenido nada que ofrecerte… Mala vida y un ticket de vuelta a la guerra…

–Si vamos a ponernos a hablar de historia antigua, y no es que me apetezca mucho, me salvaste. Me salvaste una y otra vez. Me sacaste de allí, me diste a mis amigos, me diste razones para pensar que había algo más allá de luchar. Es algo, Steve. Es mucho.

Son cosas que nunca se habrían dicho entonces. Había demasiado enterrado entre ellos, sus vidas estaban demasiado entrelazadas. Ahora solo son dos cuerpos que se recuerdan demasiado bien.

–No he venido a por un polvo por los viejos tiempos, Buck –dice Steve, apretándole aún más contra sí. 

Es la verdad. Puede que no lo haya entendido hasta entonces, pero la certeza le calma, le asienta, le hace tocar de pies en el suelo.

–Menos mal, porque si jodes lo tuyo con Wilson por esto es que eres tan idiota como llevo toda la vida diciéndote –replica Bucky, y Steve oye su sentido del humor un poco retorcido en las palabras solo porque lo está buscando–. Pero estás aquí, y no creo que vayas a joder nada. Así que dime tú qué quieres, Steve. 

Steve alza la cabeza para verle, y Bucky se encoge de hombros, una sonrisa irónica en los labios que le hace reír.

–Voy a volver a verte siempre que pueda, Buck, mientras tú sigas queriéndome aquí, eso tienes que saberlo. Pero sería demasiado idiota si volviera a cometer los mismos errores que en el pasado. Sabes lo que he venido a pedirte.

–Que vuelva a Nueva York –replica, con exasperación.

–Que vuelvas conmigo.

Bucky sacude la cabeza, y se aparta de él, camina hasta el sofá y se deja caer en él, exaltado por primera vez desde que Steve ha llegado, fuera de esa calma que le eriza la piel y le pone de los nervios. 

–Es lo único que no voy a hacer, Steve –murmura Bucky, manos entrelazadas ante sus propios labios–. Quieres un polvo, sacártelo de dentro, y sé que quieres por mucho que digas que no, _eso_ podemos hablarlo. Habrá negociaciones, pero podemos. Pero no voy a volver. Ni a casa ni… _contigo_.

Steve asiente.

–No voy a obligarte.

Bucky extiende la mano izquierda hacia él, palma en alto. Se está olvidando de ocultar hasta qué punto forma parte de su cuerpo. Steve lo va a contar como un triunfo.

–No tengo claro ni cómo se supone que funciona lo que estás proponiendo. ¿Me meto en tu casa contigo y tu marido? _Eh, hola, soy el amigo que se lo follaba antes, ¿hacemos una barbacoa?_

Esa vez es Steve quien tiene que subirse el puño a los labios para ocultar su sonrisa.

Es la misma conversación que él y Sam tuvieron en esa misma habitación, vista al revés. 

–Tenemos una barbacoa en el patio trasero –dice, y Bucky alza los ojos al cielo, como si le pidiera fuerzas a Dios. Es una expresión familiar.

–También tenemos una habitación para Natasha –sigue, y esa vez Bucky parece casi escandalizado–. Es una casa muy grande. Demasiado grande.

– _No_ –replica Bucky con contundencia–. Estás loco. Lo has planeado desde el principio, eres un manipulador, vienes aquí con ojos de cordero y dejas que tenga que ser yo el que dé el primer paso, el que saque el tema, después de que nadara contigo desnudo, y me dices que _no_ , que quieres… ¿Qué? ¿Qué coño quieres, Steve? 

–Te quiero en mi vida –admite, y su sinceridad le suena forzada en sus propios oídos a veces, como un acto, pero es real, en ese momento, es toda real–. A partir de ahí, voy a aceptar lo que me des.

–Ya te digo si vas a aceptarlo –replica Bucky, y se alza del sofá con los movimientos de un depredador, le arrincona contra la pared–. Quiero besarte, pero no creo que quiera follar. No porque estemos discutiendo, digo en un sentido general. De momento, no quiero. ¿Te vale?

Hay un brillo de enfado en sus ojos azules que hace que a Steve la sangre se le espese, que le pone carnal, con ganas de ese sexo que no van a tener, y asiente, mordiéndose el labio con expectación.

–Quiero oírlo –dice Bucky, más una súplica que una exigencia, y Steve le cubre la mejilla con la palma de la mano.

–Sí, Buck. Claro que sí.

Nunca ha podido negarle una sola cosa. Habría tenido que saber que esa vez no iba a ser distinta.

***

Cuando Steve termina de hablar, Sam alza las cejas en la pantalla del portátil, le da un trago a su taza de café.

–¿Ahora es cuando finjo sorpresa o…?

Steve se echa atrás en su silla, repiquetea con los dedos sobre la superficie de madera de la mesa.

–Lo sabías. Sabía que no venía a ver a Bucky. Que iba a traerlo conmigo.

Sam encoge un hombro, aunque la sonrisa se le escapa por las comisuras de los labios.

–Tanto como saberlo… Quizás me lo olía. Quizás he pasado los últimos cuatro años contigo cada día de mi vida.

–Mírate –dice Steve, sacudiendo la cabeza–. Para que luego que me acuses de que me pone tener razón.

–Oooooh te pone, tengo pruebas de que te pone –replica Sam, echándose hacia adelante con un brillo de complicidad en los ojos que hace que Steve no pueda esperar a volver a casa–. También puede que le haya ganado cien pavos a Natasha. Ella decía que te iba a costar por lo mínimo dos visitas más a Wakanda.

–Qué puedo decir, soy un tío persuasivo –dice Steve, solo medio en coña, y él pagaría bastante más de cien dólares para poder sujetarle la mano a Sam en ese momento–. ¿Estamos bien?

–Vamos a estarlo, cariño –dice Sam, con una sonrisa, el sol poniéndose de fondo en la cocina de los dos, los tres, _los cuatro_ –. Trae tu chico a casa y te prometo que vamos a encontrar la manera de estarlo.

Steve traga saliva, aprieta un poco la mano sobre la taza de café que tiene al lado del teclado porque necesita algo que hacer.

–Te quiero, Sam –dice, porque ha descubierto que es fácil decírselo, que no necesitan estar en una situación de vida o muerte, que a Sam le gusta oírlo. Incluso devolvérselo.

–Yo también te quiero. Ahora haz el favor de mover el culo, los trastos que hemos comprado en IKEA para el estudio no van a subirse solos por las escaleras.

–Sí, señor –replica Steve, pero no le sale tan impertinente como quería, más bien nada. 

***

Steve llega a la casa de Brooklyn con Bucky a media mañana de un domingo, y cuando abre la puerta de entrada les recibe la música de Otis Redding flotando por el pasillo desde la cocina, junto con el olor a galletas recién hechas.

Bucky intercambia una mirada con él, algo que queda a medio camino entre la sorpresa y el escepticismo, y Steve se encoge de hombros, estira la mano para tomarle la suya. Aún ahora puede ver a través de su fachada de seguridad en sí mismo, de cinismo.

Quien les recibe es Natasha, vestida con unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta negra de Sam manchada de harina. Lo más impactante es que vuelve a ser tan pelirroja como cuando Steve la conoció, con todo el pelo recogido arriba en un moño lleno de bucles. 

A pesar de su aspecto cálido, hay algo de resguardado en la forma en que se cruza de brazos, una mirada calculadora en sus ojos verdes.

–James –dice, y Steve mira de uno a otro, pero Bucky no parece sorprendido, solo un poco arrepentido, labios apretados y comisuras echadas hacia abajo, casi como si fuera a disculparse por algo.

–Natalia –responde, voz grave, y ella asiente con una cierta aprobación.

–Es Natasha, desde hace tiempo. 

–Bucky –replica él, soltando la mano de Steve para pasar por delante de él y tendérsela a Natasha, que se la estrecha con una sonrisa algo más relajada.

–Ven –dice, señalando arriba con un gesto de la cabeza–. Voy a enseñarte tu habitación. 

–Nat… –la interrumpe Steve, cuando los dos están ya a media escalera, y ella le guiña un ojo por encima del hombro.

–Hola, Steve. Sam ha ido a por unas cosas en la tienda de la esquina.

Steve quiere alzarla por los muslos desnudos para que se los enrede en la cintura, besarla. Se abstiene, con toda la intención de guardárselo para luego, y mira a Bucky.

–Voy a salir un momento…

Bucky resopla, sacudiendo la cabeza.

–¿Qué? ¿Crees que necesito niñera? –dice, solo medio en broma, y Steve alza las manos con las palmas arriba en señal de rendición, se retira.

Encuentra a Sam aún en la tienda, en el pasillo de los cereales, con una caja de colores distinta en cada mano. Le habría sorprendido, si hubiera podido, pero a pesar de la gorra y las gafas de sol, de la barba, Steve no se está esforzando en pasar desapercibido.

Sam alza los ojos hacia él antes de que llegue a su altura, deja una de las cajas en el carro y devuelve la otra al estante, y después no puede hacer nada más que sujetarse a Steve, que no se detiene cuando llega a él, aunque están en público. Le rodea con los brazos y le besa, y Sam se agarra a su nuca y le devuelve el beso, riendo, vibrando contra él.

–Sam –exhala cuando se separan, las manos de Sam aún sobre sus brazos, las de Steve en sus caderas.

–Sí, sí, soy el mejor novio del mundo, puedes agradecérmelo luego.

–Voy a hacerlo –responde Steve, y es una promesa–. Lo que tú quieras, todo lo que tú quieras…

–Déjalo, Steve, ya va a ser bastante bochornoso salir de aquí con el espectáculo que acabamos de dar, no lo empeores…

Steve ríe, y sigue a Sam por todos los pasillos, metiendo cosas en el carro que cree que a Bucky pueden gustarle; crema de cacahuete, mermelada de melocotón y de fresa, helado de vainilla con trocitos de chocolate, pan de centeno y pavo para hacer unos sándwiches. No cree que vaya apreciarlo como antes si le prepara col hervida con patatas, pero está tentado.

Vuelve a parar a Sam en medio de la acera, con una mano en el hombro, interrumpiendo sus explicaciones sobre cómo el armario Hokksund casi consiguió derrotar al Halcón y la Viuda Negra juntos, y cuando Sam se tumba hacia él y le ve la expresión, las palabras le mueren en los labios.

–Quiero hablar contigo, antes de llegar a casa –dice Steve, y Sam tuerce los labios en algo que no llega a ser una sonrisa, asiente.

–Uau. Hablar antes que irnos a la cama. Estoy orgulloso de ti –dice, y lo dice en serio, y Steve siente que el color le sube a los pómulos, baja la cabeza y le arrastra por media calle de la mano hasta que llegan a esa cafetería que les gusta a los dos, cargando él con todas las bolsas de la compra.

–Que conste que solo te dejo hacer eso porque sé cuánto necesitas sentirte el macho alfa de esta relación –replica Sam, pero le sigue de buena gana y los dos se sientan en una de las mesas al fondo, la de la esquina. 

Piden cafés con leche, y Steve toma aire, mentalizándose.

–Bucky y yo nos besamos en Wakanda –dice, porque no hay motivo para andarse con rodeos–. Y dormimos juntos.

–¿Cuándo dices dormir…? –dice Sam, con esa expresión suya que dice que le está escuchando, abierto a cualquiera que vaya a ser la respuesta. 

Es la misma expresión que Steve no estaba preparado para recibir cuando fue a hablar con él en el centro de veteranos, la que le hizo cosquillear cosas dentro que creía muertas.

–Digo dormir –responde–. No creo que Bucky estuviera preparado para más, y yo no lo intenté. Pero sigo… Queriéndole. De esa forma. Y creo que es importante que lo sepas, pero no sé si va a pasar nada entre nosotros. Si él va a querer. O si yo debería. 

Sam asiente, y parece pensativo, pero le cubre la mano con la suya sobre la mesa, cálida.

–No tengo la respuesta correcta, Steve, todo esto es un poco nuevo para mí, por si no lo has notado –dice, franqueza e ironía a partes iguales en sus palabras–. Sabía que le querías cuando empezamos a enrollarnos. Y después de Berlín, de todo… Joder, Steve, estaba cabreado. Pensaba que habías elegido. Estaba en esa prisión y pensaba que solo te había hecho falta echarle un vistazo a Bucky, con el cerebro medio frito y todo, y que habías tenido suficiente…

Sam no habla nunca de cuando él y los otros estuvieron en la prisión de máxima seguridad. Steve sabe que nunca dudó de que iba a ir a buscarle, y eso tiene que ser suficiente, porque la ira y la indignación que aún siente no puede dirigirlas a él.

–No creo que nunca vaya a ser capaz de no elegir a Bucky –admite Steve, aunque las palabras pesan como un yunque en su pecho–. Pero no quería hacerlo a tu costa. No quería darte la impresión de que vas en segundo lugar. 

–Lo sé. No estoy muy orgulloso de cómo lo llevé…

–No, Sam, estabas en tu derecho. Fue cosa mía. No es solo Bucky –dice Steve, porque es hora de decir las cosas por su nombre–. Es que siempre he tenido un pie fuera de todas mis relaciones. Pensaba que eran algo temporal. Estoy intentando aprender a verlo con otra perspectiva. 

Sam recoge su mano de encima de la mesa, la cubre con las dos suyas y se la lleva a los labios, que presiona contra sus nudillos. Es un gesto de ternura, pero Steve lo siente como una bendición.

–Pues ahora es el momento de hacerlo juntos. Tú y yo. Con Nat. Y… Con Bucky allí, también –dice, con un resoplido de incredulidad.

–¿En serio? 

Sam se encoge de hombros.

–Voy a intentarlo, sí, pero quiero que quede claro que si el tío se pone insoportable va a tener que largarse él, yo no estoy en situación de pagarme un alquiler en esta ciudad.

Steve asiente, sonriendo.

–De acuerdo, Sam. Es un trato.

***

Steve vuelve de correr empapado de la lluvia de principios de setiembre que le ha pillado mientras cruzaba Prospect Park, y aún no ha conseguido evaporar del todo el enfado que le bulle dentro después de la última reunión que él y Tony han tenido como representantes de los Vengadores con la administración de gobierno actual.

A veces, Steve echa de menos ser un fugitivo de la ley.

La única parte positiva es que después de unos cuántos tweets incendiarios, no cree que vayan a invitarle a la Casa Blanca en una buena temporada.

Cierra la puerta de entrada tras él con demasiada contundencia, y va directo al armario del pasillo donde guardan toallas y sábanas, saca una de mano y se frota la cabeza con rabia, se quita la camiseta empapada y se seca el torso, los brazos, y un cosquilleo en la nuca le hace alzar la vista para encontrarse con Bucky mirándole desde la puerta de la sala, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, una media sonrisa en los labios.

–No pares por mí –dice, y se muerde el labio. 

Si fueran Sam o Natasha, Steve ya los tendría contra la pared, porque si hay una forma infalible de quitarse el cabreo de dentro, de desahogarse, para él, es el sexo. Puede ser rudo o puede ser íntimo, puede ser de muchas formas, no le importa, pero no hay nada como el contacto con otra persona en quien sabe que puede depositarse por completo. Es la descarga, sentir el cuerpo vivo, hacer algo bueno con él.

Bucky y él llevan todo el verano compartiendo besos y caricias, incluso han dormido en la misma cama algunas noches. Steve no puede negar que alberga una cierta esperanza de que, con el tiempo, Bucky vuelva a querer más. Pero lo que Bucky necesita no es que Steve se le lance encima cuando sigue temblando de ira, cuando apenas puede pensar en más que tumbarle en el respaldo del sofá y follarle o –o aún mejor, pedir que se lo haga él, que le haga olvidarse de _todo_ como sabía hacer en los días realmente malos en Europa.

–Voy a darme una ducha –dice Steve, haciendo un esfuerzo por apartar la vista de él, ignorando el latido de su erección dentro de los pantalones empapados, seguro de qué imágenes va a conjurar en cuanto esté a solas.

Bucky se despega de la pared y avanza hacia él con un andar que es casi perezoso, todo movimiento de caderas, y le pone una mano en la cintura desde detrás.

–Buena idea. O puedes llevarme a la cama de una vez –dice con simpleza, voz grave, rasposa como el tacto de su barba en la nuca de Steve cuando le deja besos sugerentes allí.

Steve se da la vuelta y le besa, distinto de cómo lo han hecho hasta entonces. Es un beso profundo, lleno de intenciones, la clase de beso que antes le habría calentado en cuestión de segundos. 

No sabe si está funcionando, pero Bucky le entierra los dedos en el pelo, sube un muslo y se arrastra contra él, y no está del todo duro aún, pero siente sus pulsaciones, cómo se va llenando.

–¿Estás seguro? –pregunta Steve, y Bucky ríe.

–Nunca fuiste tan difícil de convencer.

–No lo soy, Buck, mírame –dice, pasándole las manos por los lados, arrastrando la tela de su camiseta con ellas–. Pero no espero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, está bien si no vuelven a serlo nunca.

–Joder, no, yo tampoco quiero que las cosas sean como antes –dice Bucky, ceño fruncido y un brillo intenso en la mirada–. Espero que esta vez los dos hayamos aprendido a hacerlo un poco mejor.

–No tengo muchas quejas de... mmmf– sus palabras quedan interrumpidas por los labios de Bucky, y esa vez no se resiste.

Suben las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de Bucky, que se deshace de su propia camiseta por el camino. Después engancha los pulgares en los pantalones de correr de Steve, en su ropa interior, y los baja juntos de un tirón. Steve se deja tumbar en la cama y se los quita de un par de patadas, gestos poco elegantes pero efectivos.

Bucky le mira con el labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes, y Steve le atrae de la mano hasta que le tiene a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

–Solo dime qué te apetece –murmura entre besos que se alargan–. Dime hasta dónde…

Bucky le cubre las mejillas con las dos manos, sigue besándole, hasta que Steve se relaja, todo su cuerpo rindiéndose, hundiéndose en el colchón. Disfruta del peso de Bucky encima de él, de la forma en que se están arrastrando el uno contra el otro, perezosos, la tela del pantalón suave de chándal de Bucky entre los dos. No le importa correrse de esa forma, pero Bucky le detiene con una mano en el pecho, se incorpora sobre él.

Tiene los labios rojos e hinchados, el pelo alborotado. Steve quiere comerlo entero.

–Espera –dice, y se incorpora para deshacerse de sus propios pantalones.

Steve sube los brazos por encima de la cabeza, enreda los dedos de la mano derecha en su muñeca izquierda y aprieta con fuerza, porque, si no, no va a ser capaz de obedecer la orden, de no tocar a Bucky, ahora que le tiene del todo desnudo ante él, su erección rozando la línea de vello oscuro bajo su ombligo. 

Bucky le guiña un ojo y saca un bote de lubricante del cajón, se derrama un poco en la mano derecha antes de envolverle con ella, y Steve cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza atrás, parte baja de la espalda y del vientre electrizados. Bucky sigue tocándole con la misma confianza de siempre, ejerce la presión justa, le recorre de arriba abajo en pasadas largas, y Steve se esfuerza en abrir los ojos.

–¿Puedo tocarte yo a ti? –pregunta, pasándose la lengua por los labios secos, y Bucky asiente con una sonrisa, mejillas teñidas de rojo.

–Sí, sí.

En cuanto Steve enreda la mano en su pene, Bucky vuelve a caer hacia abajo, le cubre el cuerpo con el suyo, vuelve a buscarle los labios. 

A partir de allí, es simple y es rápido, los dos besándose, murmurando idioteces, “así, así, Steve, joder, justo como imaginaba, justo como quería…”, “no sabes la de veces, Buck, no te lo imaginas…”, hasta que Bucky se corre ahogando un gemido largo en su cuello, su humedad entre los estómagos de los dos, y Steve se concentra en su propio placer, estómago tensándose y rodillas cayendo a los lados, “así, un poco más rápido, ah, ah, justo…”, y su propio orgasmo le sobreviene como un alivio inmenso, recorriéndole como una oleada que se alarga hasta que vuelve a ser consciente de tener la cabeza echada atrás en la almohada y los ojos apretados, de estar recuperando el aliento.

–Eh, Stevie, eh, estoy aquí –está diciendo Bucky, acariciándole el costado, como si aún pesara cincuenta quilos y fuera a tener un ataque de asma. Como si alguna vez lo hubieran hecho de esa forma. 

Cuando Steve abre los ojos, Bucky le sonríe desde arriba, apoyado sobre un codo, rostro enmarcado por su propio pelo, y Steve vuelve a atraerle hacia sí para besarle.

–No es igual que antes, para mí –dice Bucky un buen rato después, acariciándole el pelo a Steve, que tiene la mejilla apoyada en su hombro, un brazo cruzado sobre su abdomen. 

–Lo sé, Buck –murmura Steve contra el latido de su corazón–. Hemos cambiado. No eres el único.

–Ya, pero lo que quiero decir es que no siempre voy a querer tener sexo, contigo o con nadie –sigue explicando Bucky, sin dejar de pasarle los dedos por el cuero cabelludo con pasadas que le amodorran más y más–. Lo de hoy no significa que a partir de ahora vayamos a estar follando como conejos todo el día.

Steve resopla una risa un poco húmeda sobre su piel desnuda, se arrebuja más contra él, pasando una pierna entre las suyas.

–No tenemos que hacer nada más que lo que quieras. Y si nunca más vuelves a querer no diré una sola palabra –promete Steve con seriedad. 

Bucky chasquea la lengua.

–Claro que voy a querer –dice, lleno de afecto, bajando las caricias hasta su nuca–. Pero gracias. 

Nunca antes tuvieron esto. Una tarde perezosa en la cama, la lluvia repiqueteando contra el cristal de la ventana, sus cuerpos desnudos juntos. Solo hubo sexo clandestino e idioteces susurradas bajo las mantas en las pocas ocasiones en que las tenían.

–No tienes que dármelas por ser decente –replica Steve, y después baja la mano por el abdomen de Bucky, extiende la palma allí–. Pero tú también sigues queriendo.

–Sí –exhala Bucky, y Steve no sabría decir si es resignación, o esperanza, o un poco de cada, pero le vale. 

***

Sam y Bucky juegan al póquer sentados frente a frente en la mesilla de café, piernas cruzadas en el suelo. Sam destapa su escalera de color con una expresión triunfal que le hace enseñar todos los dientes, esa separación entre los dos superiores que a Steve nunca deja de fascinarle, y Bucky chasquea la lengua y descubre su triple, le pasa el dinero del montón en medio de los dos. Como si no llevara rato amañando las cartas.

Las cajas de las pizzas tamaño familiar que han devorado entre los cuatro de cena están apiladas en la mesa del comedor, y Steve tiene intención de sacarlas a la basura antes de irse a dormir, pero de momento está arrebujado en su sillón favorito junto a la ventana, con Natasha bien instalada a su lado, todo su cuerpo cálido, fuerte y pequeño, apretado contra su costado, piernas dobladas sobre el asiento y cabeza apoyada en su hombro. 

Los dos están leyendo sus libros. Aunque hace rato que Steve ha perdido la concentración, y vuelve una página atrás para intentar retomar el hilo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

–¿Celoso? –pregunta Natasha, que le está mirando con una sonrisa leve, y Steve suspira, con todo su cuerpo, sintiendo el peso de ella sobre el pecho.

–Sabes que sí –admite, voz grave y baja para que Sam y Bucky no se den cuenta de que están hablando de ellos–. Pero podría ser peor. Sobre todo, me alegro de que se lleven bien. 

El primer día que Bucky llegó a casa, bajó a cenar, con el pelo enmarañado y vestido con chándal, sin el brazo metálico –Bucky no quiere ser amenazador, y Sam lo comprendió casi más rápido que el propio Steve, pero ahora Bucky se lo deja cada vez más y más. Steve se pregunta si está ejerciendo una cierta libertad que nunca tuvo con Hydra, que le impuso una prótesis mortífera que era una buena parte de cómo le controlaban, pero ni se le pasa por la cabeza preguntar. 

La cuestión es que ese primer día, Bucky llegó a la sala de estar, le echó un vistazo a la cómoda, y dijo: “eh, es idéntica que la que tu madre tenía en el comedor”. Steve se sintió feliz por él, porque no lo dijo con nada de la amargura que a veces va asociada a sus recuerdos, solo con una sorpresa casi inocente, pero al mismo tiempo tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de estrangularle porque Sam alzó la vista con la expresión más traicionada que le ha visto nunca. 

No puede decirse que Sam y Bucky se hicieran amigos del alma al instante.

Steve cree que siguen sin serlo, exactamente, pero Sam le propone a Bucky ir a sitios con él –a hacer la compra al mercado los sábados por la mañana, a entrenar al gimnasio, a _pasear_ , cosa que Steve no termina de entender–, y Bucky… _Oh_ , Steve sabe lo que está haciendo Bucky.

Le trae cervezas artesanas a casa a Sam, se las abre sin que se lo pida cuando intuye que puede querer una, le prepara una taza de café cuando se hace una para él, o le compra pastas de ese horno que sabe le gusta, y Sam siempre pone esa sonrisa un poco sorprendida pero complacida, le da las gracias con facilidad, y a Steve le da un vuelco el corazón y le dan ganas de ir y reclamarlo como suyo. No lo hace, pero quiere. 

Bucky cocina con Sam, y le deja ganar a las cartas, y a veces, cuando se da la vuelta, la sonrisa se le suaviza. 

La gente tiene tendencia a asumir que Steve no es observador, pero Natasha le conoce bien.

–Eh, sigues teniéndolos locos por ti –dice Natasha, y Steve sonríe.

–No, quiero decir… Me alegro de que se gusten. Mi ego masculino puede soportarlo, no hace falta que me consueles.

Natasha le mira con una ceja alzada, y le engancha una mano en el pecho de la camiseta, le hace bajar para besarle, labios cálidos y exigentes contra los suyos.

–¿Quieres ir arriba? –pregunta cuando se separan, y Steve asiente.

–Sí, por favor.

Les dan las buenas noches a Sam y a Bucky, que se miran y proponen una peli porque ninguno de los dos tiene sueño –y porque son los más nocturnos de la casa–, y Steve echa un último vistazo a las cajas de pizza y enseguida aparta el pensamiento, sube las escaleras con la mano de Natasha en la suya.

–Sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero esto va por delante para mí, ahora. Vosotros tres vais por delante –admite Steve antes de volver a besarla, de pie ante la cama grande, trazando círculos en la parte baja de su espalda.

Necesitaba decirlo en voz alta. Y ella es la única que puede entenderlo.

Natasha le deja un beso suave en los labios y le acaricia la mejilla, recién afeitada de esa misma tarde, piel sensible, y hay un brillo casi tímido en sus ojos, en la forma en que sus labios se curvan hacia arriba, cuando asiente.

–A lo mejor va siendo hora de que aprendamos a ser un poco egoístas.

Steve no piensa dejar de luchar. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo le está dando una oportunidad a lo de practicar lo que defiende; a construir una vida, con otros a los que querer incondicionalmente, ante los que pueda mostrarse con todos sus defectos, a quienes, al final de día, no les importa demasiado que solo sea un hombre de carne y hueso.

Es lo más aterrador que ha hecho, pero nunca se ha echado atrás ante un reto. 

Y no está solo.

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, hay una frase que saqué directamente de _El señor de los anillos_ por allí escondida, bonus para quien la encuentre! :)


End file.
